Roku
Roku is one of the characters of Pop'n Music 6. He is also known as the "Hip Rock Samurai". Personality ﻿Roku is a samurai kid having his own jeoparady in Japan. Most likely, he ressembles to be stealth and smirky and write the kanji form of what he sees, hears, or have been. Roku always keeps his headphones on his neck. Appearance Hip Rock Roku wears a white kimono with black linings, red headphones around his neck, black circle centered in his robe, and sandals. He has a samurai sword and a paintbrush tipped with black paint. He then has black, gothic earrings pierced to his earlobe and the upper ears. His hairdo was cyan blue and double-split shark-liking. *Song-Daikenkai *Artist-Des ROW feat TSUBOI from ALPHA *Background- an Edo Rock painting with a yellow dot on the center and black flames on upper panel. In the lower says "Rock Trip Pop'n". Animations *Neutral-Dancing *Bad-Ignores *Good-Draws a kanji form *Great-Slices a red Pop *Fever-Done an unknown dude-like gesture *Jam/Dance-Unknown *Lose-Took his headphones off (which is out of static), giving himself a serious look *Win-Take his kimono off, having an orange panda-like tattoo on his back. *Fever Win-Draws three kanjis. Hip Rock 2 Roku wears a black robe with black and red linings. His headphones stays the same on his neck. He accessorized himself with his red umbrella and his hair was a little wax out during the song.. *Song-Dan Dan Dou *Artist-Des ROW UNITED *Background- A gray pallette with 50% gray checkered squares. Hip Rock 2 is on the first side of the pattern. Another side of the pallette is Des-ROW in the uppper part. Kanji forms of the left said his name and "Kyuu" (meaning "nine" in Japanese), though it says 69 or 6-9. Hip Rock 3 Roku wears the same kimono as Hip Rock, but changes the details. Roku accessorized himself with a purple and white spider-themed kimono; however, his headphones, sword, and sandals changed to purple. His hair does not wax out, but raised crooked, after the wax was replaced. *Song-Setsujou Danka *Artist-Des ROW GUMI *Background-His home is the pagoda of the crossing bridge, which spotted a blossom of the right. Hip Rock 4 His kimono was red and linings were dark red. He wore a teal scarf, a white leg bracelet, black laces on his weight, and red sandals. His sword was red and his headphones remained the same as Hip Rock. His cyan hair was cleansing into straight parts. *Song-RODAN *Artist-Des-ROW Superior *Background-Blue foggy background with two black stars and black strange-shaping moon. Hip Rock 5 Roku was evolved into Sengoku Retsuden and his kimono turned yellow and black. He has purple linings, and purple sandals from Hip Rock 3.His sword turned yellow and earrings were back in place to his ears. His hair was partly waxed out and one of the parts of the hair remained crooked. *Song-ICHI GEKI HITSUSHOU *Artist-Des-ROW GUMI Superior *Background-A reddish and yellow background with another square pallette on the upper part. License Anime-Donten-Roku pretends that he is like someone else from Gin Tama Long Version ee'mall-Hip Rock 3.5-SAMURAI!! Roku colors change while wearing the same kimono in Hip Rock. His hair dye to red, his robe turns seawater green, the dot turns blue, and the sandals turn red. *Song:SAMURAI!! *Artist:Des ROW GUMI *Background Beta At Beta form, Roku has only one shark-like hairstyle. On the first part of his Beta, Roku wears a indingo kimono and red sandals with his black umbrella. Second, Roku accesorized himself with a teal scarf and black kimono and socks. In these two beta pictures, Roku appeared without his headphones. Another image of the Beta is that Roku wears a bluish-black kimono, red sandals, red headphones, and red umbrella (the umbrella, sandals and headphones remained in these three images). The second and third image show that Roku's kimono changes to white and blue into white with a shade of gray. Etymology Roku(六): The name was translated as "six" in Japanese, thus Pop'n Music 6's release and on his chest. Trivia *Roku is one of the Des ROW characters of Pop'n Music. The others are Fat Boy, Yunta, Dto, D, Taro, Velvet Bear, and Hush Man. *Roku is one of the Edo Freaks or Edo characters of Pop'n Music. The other are Wu Sheng, Kikyo, Murasaki, Waka, Kanoko, Ayame, and Yoshio. *Roku is one of the blue haired characters. The others are Mirai Yumeno, Space Maco, Minit's, Yuli, Waka, Charlotte, and Smile. *Roku became serious in his expression during Hip Rock 1, 3.5, 4 ,and 5. *Roku appears to be attractive by being the main character of Fever Pop. (I have not yet published Fever Pop yet). *Roku appears having a grin or smirk at Hip Rock 1, 3, 3.5, and 5, but Roku does not smirk or became much seroius at his anime license at Pop'n Music 18: Sengoku Retsuden. *Roku appeared to be on snow at Hip Rock 2 and 3. Meanwhile, Roku appeared to be in the sun at Hip Rock 4. *Strangely, both Roku and Panchi has the same Hip Rock background, due by Panchi's ee'mall license. *Roku's hair was different in beta:A one shark tipped hairdo. Gallery ﻿ A Seroius Expression.jpg|Roku with serious expression. PopnRoku.jpg|BLIND Roku67bs.gif|Roku Neutral Roku Fever Samurai.gif|Dance Roku, Dance! Good Roku.gif|Roku Good Great Roku.gif|Roku Great 6 HIP ROCK.png|Fisrt Debut of Roku Roku beta style.gif|Roku Beta Roku beta style 2.gif|Roku Beta 2 15 HIP ROCK 4.jpg|Roku's Fourth Debut Strange Roku.gif|Shrinky Roku undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 Characters Category:Iroha Characters Category:Adventure Characters Category:Request Characters Category:Sengoku Retsuden Characters Category:Portable Characters Category:Portable 2 Characters Category:Be-Mouse Characters Category:Utacchi Characters Category:Des ROW Characters Category:Edo Characters